


【哈德】废墟之下

by Ceciliaaaaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaaaaaaa/pseuds/Ceciliaaaaaaa
Summary: 狗血年下，没有情节我只想开车。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年下设定，德拉科比哈利大十岁  
> 超级ooc预警  
> 第一次写文第一次开车超级垃圾文笔预警  
> 有z w  
> 未成年开车预警

德拉科•马尔福是在那一天捡到哈利的。  
一道闪亮的绿光，一声尖利的尖叫，一个本不该发生的爆炸，使得原先精美的别墅转瞬之间变为了断垣残壁，天空阴郁，四周一片破败。黑魔王不甘的怒吼还回荡在天空中。  
德拉科沉默地看着这一切，他甚至没有为黑魔王的“死亡”产生任何可以称得上是喜悦的想法。  
“那些巫师们要知道这个肯定都快乐疯了吧，”他讽刺地想着，“还没结束呢……可是离结束还早得很呢。”  
是的，几乎所有人，都不知道，神秘人的时代还远远没有过去。  
德拉科慢慢地走到废墟中央，“真想放弃啊，这个所谓马尔福家族的使命”德拉科叹了一口气，“只有我一个人，我一个人可以做到。”  
突然，他的脚步一顿，停了下来，仔细地聆听着。似乎有一阵轻微的哭声从废墟之下传来，他提起魔杖，石头悬浮起来，露出了下面的一个小小的穿着粉蓝色睡衣的男孩，看上去只有5岁的样子，正哭的上气不接下气，说不出一句完整的话他轻轻地抱起他，手撩开他的刘海，看见了一道狭长的闪电伤疤。  
“这是波特夫妇的孩子哈利•波特吧，”德拉科惊讶地想“不过他是怎么在阿瓦达索命下生存下来的。真可怜，现在就没了父母。”他望着他，又叹了口气，把他放回到地上。打算转身离开，可没走出几步，他就停下了脚步。他想到了以前的自己，在只有五岁时就因为父母因为不想为黑魔王办事而假意搞砸任务而被双双折磨致死，在死前将他托付给了他的教父——西弗勒斯•斯内普。从此就被天天艰苦地训练着，为了他父母临死前托付给他的，只有他才能完成的，除掉黑魔王的任务。  
他突然下定了决心，他要带走这个孩子，养大他，尽管他现在也才15岁。

 

 

14岁的哈利有一个所有人都不知道的秘密——他深深的爱着他的养父，不是父子间该有的那种。从他有记忆开始，他就爱着他的养父。一开始还是单纯的仰慕，小小的他，总是站在德拉科的身后，崇拜地看着他瘦削但却又令人安心的背影。尽管对他的教育异常严格，但在他有任何危险或者困难的时候，德拉科一直保护、帮助着他。可是，这份喜欢的感觉渐渐地就变了味。不知从什么时候开始，他凝望他的眼神就渐渐地变了味道。他看这他天天在魔药台前忙碌的身影，氤氲的蒸汽中修长苗条的身影若影若现。  
他常常从梦中惊醒，腿间有些潮湿的凉意，耳朵和脸都不禁被自己羞的通红。但又忍不住去回想——他把他那只比他大十岁的养父压在身下，德拉科的身体被翻折到一个不可思议的角度，火热的身躯和哈利的心脏一起颤抖着。他的养父面色潮红地望着他，蓝灰的眼睛迷离着，红肿的嘴轻轻地呼唤着他的教名，声音亲昵甜腻诱人。“要烧起来了”哈利心想。

 

德拉科沉默地看着日历，他恐惧地看着那个日子一天天地临近。他发现他甚至控制不住自己双手的颤抖，他顿时对自己充满了唾弃。这十年来你不都是在为复仇而努力准备吗？你不是应该早就做好了同归于尽的准备了吗？你不是都甚至已经安排好了自己的后事了吗？你一开始不是天天都渴望复仇的这一天的到来的吗?那为什么！为什么现在这一天到来了，你又感到不舍了呢？  
他不知第几次仔细思考是什么促使他产生了这样的想法，最后还是得出了他最最不希望看到的那个答案——他该死地爱上了他的养子。  
多年来，他一直克制着自己不要去往那方面想，甚至还有意的躲过哈利，可是最后都是以失败而告终。  
他不是看不懂他养子眼中所蕴含的情意，相反，他看的很清楚。  
他悲哀地低头看着自己的身体， “怎么可能会有人愿意忍受这样的身体呢，这副被黑魔王所玩弄过的，肮脏的躯体，连我自己都感到恶心。就算是哈利，肯定也是不能忍受的。”  
“没关系，反正我马上就要离开这里了，哈利对我那样的情感肯定也不是认真的，只是因为我是他的养父，又恰好只比他大了十岁，所以才错误的把我当成了那个对象。”德拉科有点不舍地想。“希望哈利不要难过吧。”

 

 

德拉科瘫软在自己的房间里，他的后穴正在洇洇地向外滴着水，他无意识地抱着被子摩擦着自己的下体，淫水晕湿了床单“这该死的发情期！”德拉科恼怒地想。他强忍着羞耻，把手探向自己的后穴，甚至不需要开拓，直接就插进了三根手指。他尽力地用自己的手指操这自己，可是全身都软绵绵地使不上力气，无论怎么样使劲，都达到不了自己想要的那个点。“不行……这个不行……我需要一个更大的……更大的东西”他懊丧地抽出手指，踉跄地爬下床。他软着腿爬到抽屉边上，颤抖的手打翻了几个试管，他把手伸到最深处，掏出了一根巨大的按摩棒。  
他甚至等不及回到床上了，他直接把档位开到最大，瘫倒在地板上就把那根东西插进了自己的后穴，没有受到任何阻拦。它剧烈地颤抖着，德拉科身后的淫水越来越多，但他的后穴似乎还没有满足，深处依然瘙痒着，渴望着被抚慰。“不行……不行……还不够深”，德拉科又用尽全力地把按摩棒又往里推了推，这次，一下就顶到了那个敏感的点。“啊——！”德拉科一下没有忍住，高亢地尖叫出声。他又把双手伸到自己身前，一只手狠狠地揉搓着自己的一侧乳尖，另一只手，他想象着那是哈利的手，撸动着自己的性器，没两下，他就射了出来，伴随着一声抑制不住的尖叫。  
“砰！”是关门的声音。“德拉科？德拉科？你在吗？”“天啊！是哈利！哈利竟然提前回家了！”德拉科惊恐地想到。马上，“咚咚咚”的敲门声响起，“德拉科？德拉科你在里面吗？”德拉科刚想开口叫他滚开，不料出口竟是一声娇喘。“德拉科？德拉科你怎么了？”哈利一听到那个声音就想起了那无数个羞耻的夜晚，他几乎是马上就硬了。“不要……不要进来！”德拉科慌张地颤抖着回答。  
但是哈利怎么可能会听呢。他只犹豫了一秒钟就打开了房门，开门的那一瞬间，扑面而来的是一股浓稠厚重的香气，面前的那一幕几乎要让他的心脏停跳——房间内一片狼藉，床上，地上，甚至是墙上都沾满了白浊。他深爱着的养父正浑身凌乱地躺在地上，浑身上下只穿了一件衬衫，而衬衫下摆已经被卷到了胳肌窝。浑身上下都泛着诱惑的粉红色，乳头已经颤巍巍地挺立着了，他的手还在继续揉搓着，刚释放过的性器似乎还有抬头的趋势。后面插着一根粗长的按摩棒，把小穴涨得满满的，还在不住地往外留着粘稠的液体。内裤褪到了脚踝那里，浑身上下都污秽不堪，泛着淫迷的香气。  
德拉科艰难地把头转向门口的方向，心中还抱有着一丝幻想，而面前的景象彻底地摧毁了他的自尊、他的防线，哈利正怔怔地站在门口，脸涨得通红，裤裆处已经鼓起来了一大包。  
德拉科绝望地闭上眼睛，“算了，反正我明天就要离开了，这种无意义的所谓的自尊又有什么好维持的呢。反正我也喜欢他，他也喜欢我，那么我就放纵一次吧。”他自暴自弃地想。  
“德……德拉科，”哈利舌头都因为震惊而僵硬，他眼睁睁地看着德拉科一副无所谓的样子在他面前张开了双腿，费力地从自己的后穴中拿出了那根还在持续振动的按摩棒，结束时甚至还发出了“啵”的一声。后穴被撑开的大洞已经无法闭合，红肿着，像是源源不断的泉眼向外流着淫水，好像永远也流不完似的。穴口还在一张一缩地翕动着像是在邀请。  
“你不是喜欢我吗，那就来操我吧。”德拉科一边自我唾弃一边假装无所谓的说。  
哈利的心脏立刻开始疯狂地跳动，心里有一头小鹿在狂奔，要冲出他的胸膛。他的呼吸顿时急促起来。  
他觉得这大概是他出生以来脱衣服脱得最快的一次了。德拉科只瞥到了一眼那大的惊人，涨的青紫的性器，他还没来得及为哈利的大小而惊讶，下一秒那巨物已经莽撞地冲进了他的后穴。“啊——不要——”德拉科惊喘出声。虽然他的后穴已经被扩张地很充分了，但是这一下对他来说还是太大了。他感觉他的后穴饱胀着好像撕裂了，但和撕裂的痛感相比，空虚被填满的快感显然更胜一筹。他羞耻地用手遮住自己的脸，堵住自己的嘴，但粘腻的娇喘还是止不住地从缝隙中渗透出来。  
哈利一进去，就舒畅地叹出一口气，他激动地浑身颤抖。德拉科热辣的甬道紧紧包裹着他的巨物，这一次，终于不再是他的幻想。德拉科柔软的后穴犹如极乐之所，每一次抽出都吸允挽留着他，他觉得自己好像身处天堂，快乐的飘飘然。  
哈利毫无经验地在里面横冲直撞，每一次都是整根抽出，又整根没入。德拉科的后背被撞得一直在地上来回摩擦，本就高热的身体似乎要烧起来了。虽然是毫无章法的大力抽插，但奇怪的是，哈利每次都能精准地撞在德拉科的敏感点上。德拉科一开始还努力抑制着自己的声线，但后来他似乎放弃了，随之而来的是一声比一声高亢，一声比一声甜腻的喘息，欲拒还迎。原先释放过一次的性器似乎又有勃起的趋势。  
哈利贴近了德拉科的耳朵，用粗哑的声音低声地诉说着爱意“我爱你，德拉科。我爱你。”  
TBC


	2. 废墟之下（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科是假死不用担心  
> 绝对是he

“真的……是爱吗？”德拉科在不停的冲撞中，努力地用自己混沌的头脑思考着。“不是……错觉吗”  
“我也爱你啊，哈利。”他喃喃自语道。声音极轻，但哈利还是敏锐地捕捉到了这句他多年来一直渴望听到的三个字，来自他魂牵梦绕的10多年的养父。  
哈利收到了鼓励，他越发卖力的抽插起来， 他细细地舔弄着德拉科的后颈，灵巧的舌头经过修长的脖颈，一点一点慢慢耕耘， 一路留下令人浮想联翩的印记。他的舌头舔过，德拉科瘦削的锁骨。  
“你太瘦了，”哈利心疼的说道。  
“不，不关你的事！”德拉科狼狈不堪的，在喘息之中说道。  
哈利进一步深入，两个囊袋重重的拍打着，发出“啪啪啪”的淫邪的水声，在不住的喘息声中分外清晰。突然，他觉得他好像触碰到了深处一个隐秘的地方，柔软、湿润，他能很清晰地感觉到从那里传来的滚烫的热意。  
他心中一动，想要继续前进，却不料德拉科脸色一变，“啊！！不！不要！！！”德拉科的呻吟声陡然尖利起来，甚至带上了从未有过的哭腔。德拉科双手无力地推拒着哈利，瞳孔里的情欲一下子被恐惧替代、填满。  
哈利一听到那带着哭腔的嘶哑嗓音，一下子就慌了。他急忙从中退出，安抚地亲上德拉科的双唇，一只手紧紧地拥抱着他，一只手自上而下不断地抚摸着他的脊背。  
“不行……不行……绝对不行！！！”平日里永远冷静自持，永远一丝不苟的贵族，就算面对别人不分黑白地污蔑辱骂食死徒也可以保持高贵，吐出尖酸刻薄的讽刺的人，那个似乎永远也不会有除了面无表情其他表情的人，竟然就在他面前哭了。先前德拉科衣衫不整的样子已经足够令哈利震惊了，现在又出现了这样的局面。哈利手足无措地语无伦次地安慰“对不起，德拉科，对不起对不起对不起我真的不是故意的！”  
德拉科觉得他从未这么丢脸过，先是……被看到，后来竟然又哭了。早知道，这是从来不会被贵族的礼仪认可的行为。他累的不想说话，头一歪就昏睡了过去。独留箭在弦上的哈利。哈利觉得自己正飘忽不定地身处在万丈苍穹中，好不容易稳住身体，四周诡异的雾气中仿佛伸出了无数只名为自责的狰狞的爪子，要把他生生撕裂。  
他小心翼翼地帮德拉科清理好，将他轻柔地放到床上，走进厕所自己草草解决了一下，回到了自己的房间。

 

 

第二天，当哈利醒来的时候，他三下五除二地套上衣服就冲向德拉科的房间。  
“德拉科，你还好——”哈利连门都没敲一下，根本没有思考如果这么没有礼貌的行为被德拉科看见了会有怎样的惩罚，但他突然顿住了。房间里空空荡荡的一个人都没有，房间里整洁一新，像是昨天的一切没有发生过，连被子被很仔细地叠好成了标准的豆腐块——还是那该死的贵族做派。  
哈利突然有一种不详的预感，而他的预感一向很准。他顿时慌了神，马上大声呼唤着德拉科，一边心急如焚地寻找。他的声音有些不自觉的颤抖，他害怕、恐慌、担心，他觉得昨天似乎像是一场梦，好坏参杂。那是他期待已久的事情，但后来又发生了那样的事情。他几乎要怀疑是不是自己的逾矩行为赶走了他。  
最后，他终于在餐桌上发现了一个考究的信封，墨绿的底色镶着银边。哈利从里面掏出了一封信，上面是他熟悉的花体字。

 

亲爱的哈利：  
请不要为我的不告而别而伤心，因为那是我背负多年的使命，而我必须完成它。请不要试图寻找我，你也不必感到愧疚。你我之间，就到这里了。  
你今后的一切，我都已经安排好了。今后你将作为插班生进入霍格沃茨学习，先前有我的辅导，所以你不必担心会有什么问题。  
马上给我准备行李，早上七点钟会有人来接你。  
作为“被选中的男孩”，小心点，别死了，我不会给你收尸的。  
你真诚的  
德拉科·马尔福

 

哈利一个不当心，信封从手中滑落，里面掉出来了一张霍格沃茨的同意入学的证明，还有一张新四年级学生入学须知。哈利把信封翻来覆去地观察，试图找到更多的线索——结果当然是失败的。  
哈利感觉天空好像一下子坍塌下来，他呆滞着，不知站了多久。直到外面传来“咚咚”的敲门声。他颓丧地拖着脚步去开门，心如死水。  
他甚至没有看清来人是谁，就被强硬地一把揽进了怀中，他条件反射地想要挣扎。“哈利！！！！！！！你还活着！！！！！太好了！！！！！你不知道我们有多想念你，自从九年前神秘人被意外爆炸死亡以后，大家都以为你死了，但是又找不到你的尸体……”海格还在碎碎念着。哈利尝试推开他，可他像一座大山希望坚定不移，他放弃了。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是霍格沃茨的校长阿不思·邓布利多派来接你的！”  
“……”  
“你这些年怎么样？马尔福真是不识好歹！竟然藏你藏了那么多年，天知道他在打什么坏主意！尽管他当年四年级就退学了但他还是个斯莱特林啊！所有坏巫师都是从斯莱特林出来的……”  
“不准你说德拉科！！！！！！！！！！”哈利几乎是立刻就爆发了，他立马掏出魔杖指着海格。他从没这么失态过，他手抖的几乎就要念出恶咒。他怒吼着，好像要把失去德拉科的心痛全部发泄出来。  
“哈利你怎么帮他说话？！他是一个食死徒！他收养你肯定是不怀好意！他说不定在你身上种下了恶咒！你看他现在莫名其妙地突然出现要把你还给我们然后又人间蒸发了！”  
“……他果然走了吗……”此刻哈利全没了刚才的气势，他的力气被那个他所不愿相信的事实抽空了。他瘫坐在了凳子上。  
“哈利你怎么了？离开食死徒不应该很高兴吗？”粗枝大叶的海格丝毫没有意识到哈利的不对劲，他说的每一句话好像都扎在哈利的心头。  
“……没什么”  
哈利默默地站起来，随手收拾了点生活必需品，最后望了一眼这个他跟德拉科生活过的地方，就转头离去——没有德拉科的地方，又有什么值得留恋的呢。

 

 

哈利一路沉默着来到车站，走上列车，一路上是周围巫师们惊讶的窃窃私语。  
“据说消失九年的哈利·波特回来了！而且是直接插班上四年级！”  
“什么什么真的吗真的吗！”  
“你看那边海格带着的那个！是从来没见过的新生，而且年纪也不小，肯定是他！”  
“那他之前为什么不来霍格沃茨呢？”  
“据说他在反弹了神秘人的咒语后被一个食死徒看到了！一藏就是九年！这才是前几天才传出来的！原来大家都以为他死了，连尸体都没有找到！”  
“什么食死徒吗……我们离他远点吧”  
…………

哈利冷漠地从各色学生惊奇诧异的眼神中走过。他对那些议论充耳不闻，直接找到一个空无一人的车厢就坐了下来。其他人有的想上前搭话，都被哈利周围好似冰冻一般的气场吓跑了。  
…………  
哈利戴上了古老破旧的分院帽，它几乎还没有碰到哈利的头发，就尖叫的报出了学院名：  
“斯莱特林！”  
礼堂中学生们的窃窃私语和倒抽凉气的声音此起起伏。

 

 

毫无疑问地，哈利成为了所有学生中的佼佼者，他被火焰杯选中成为了三强争霸赛中霍格沃茨唯一的勇士。  
他一路顺利地冲过了各种各样的考验，在所有人的意料之中，他举起了三强杯——  
哈利竟然凭空消失了！四周传来一片惊叫声。

 

哈利刚一触碰到三强杯，就感觉整个人仿佛误入了一个旋转的深渊，肚脐眼上有一个钩子重重一拉，风声呼啸着，要把他带去黑暗的不测之渊。  
他面朝下被狠狠地摔在了地上，哈利心觉不妙，赶紧爬起来抽出魔杖，随便抹了一把脸，“呸”地吐出了一口泥巴。  
他望向四周，他站在一片漆黑的杂草丛生的墓地上，月亮泛着诡异的蓝光，幽幽地睥睨着这片荒地。他又看向右方，赫然是那个他日思夜想的瘦高身影。  
他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他的心脏停了一拍，紧接着就开始猛烈地跳动。  
德拉科身着银白色的长袍，像水一样在蓝光下漫着奇异的色彩。铂金色的发丝看上去像从前那样服帖柔顺。他似乎比以前更加瘦了，长袍看上去是挂在他的肩膀上，袖口露出的腕骨更是细的不可思议。是的，他看上去非常的美丽纤细，但又苍白的不像是一个人，好像下一秒就会消失不见。  
哈利曾设想过很多次，他再一次见到德拉科会是怎样一副情形，他是会冲上去就抱住他还是马上丢给他一个束缚咒让他再也跑不掉然后把他据为己有。可真到了这个时候，他反而变得不知所措，想上前去又怕这完全是他的一个梦，德拉科会像泡沫一样一触即灭，不过去但又忍不住想要再一次地把他紧紧抱在怀里。  
德拉科似乎听到了这边传来的声响，他转过头来。那一瞬间，哈利可以肯定，德拉科的脸上闪过了诧异、慌乱、迷茫的种种情绪。但是得益于他良好的贵族修养，他马上恢复了镇静。要不是哈利与他相处多年，大概还根本看不出来呢。  
“快快禁锢！”哈利看见德拉科的嘴唇微动，快速地说出了这个咒语。哈利顿时感到手脚仿佛都被死死地订在了身上，无法动弹了。  
哈利绝望地瞪大眼睛，他看见德拉科站在一个硕大的坩埚旁边，飘忽不定的紫色蒸汽以一种诡异的形态旋转上升，里面咕嘟咕嘟地冒着绿的发黑的粘稠液体。一个像是全身在硫酸中浸泡过的蜷缩的卵从中钻出，不，或许不能称之为卵，因为它还有着细长的类似触手的四肢。  
哈利的头开始前所未有地剧痛起来，几乎令人无法忍受。  
那坨不明物体迅速地、毫不迟疑地缠绕上了德拉科的躯体，德拉科的表情在一瞬间有些松动，似在忍受着强烈的痛苦。  
哈利惊恐地看着这一切，他想要尖叫，但又被禁锢咒弄的无法发生。这禁锢咒似乎不是普通的那种，大概是除非施咒者死亡或者施咒者停止施咒被施咒者才能完全获得自己身体的掌控能力，否则被施咒者至少也会变得四肢不协调，甚至瘫痪。  
“父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生。”德拉科闭上眼睛，看上去下了很大的决心，才说出了这一句话。  
哈利脚下的坟墓裂开了，一小缕灰尘随着德拉科的召唤轻轻地飞进了坩埚中，液体上开始燃起细密的幽蓝色火焰。  
“仇敌的血，被迫献出，可使你的敌人，复活。”  
哈利发现德拉科掏出的试管正是一年前德拉科走之前以要为他检查身体为由而抽走的他的血液！哈利疯狂地试图挣扎，可他无法挣脱，那个咒语实在是太过强力了。  
那状似婴儿的物体开始渐渐地壮大，它张开了他的嘴巴，大到几乎占据了整个面孔，眼睛直直地翻到后脑勺，开始疯狂地吸取着那仅仅看着就令人脊背发凉的液体速度，快到甚至形成了一个漩涡。  
“伴侣的肉，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重生。”  
“什么？！德拉科竟然是……”哈利不愿意再想象下去了，可他还是控制不住自己地想象到了10个月前那失败的一次性/爱。“原来如此吗……所以才不让我碰他吗……他竟然还在复活黑魔王！他曾追随过的人！所以他说的爱我，都是假的吗……”  
哈利痛苦地看着德拉科面无表情地伸出了自己的手臂，没有一丝犹豫地直接从自己的手臂上剜下一块肉来，甚至还注意着没有让喷溅的血污染了他的银色长袍。与此同时，他的额头也更加痛了，好似有一只手正在他的脑袋里搅动。  
坩埚中剩余的液体一下拥有了钻石般的闪亮色泽，开始剧烈沸腾起来。坩埚上的人形上流淌着的液体渐渐凝固，一个神似鬼魅的人显现出来。他狭长的蛇脸上鼻子不见了，只有两道细长的狭缝。眼睛血红，闪着阴惨惨的光芒。  
“很好，德拉科，不愧是我忠实的伴侣，我一向不会亏待对我忠心耿耿的人。”伏地魔满意地翻看着自己的双手。“啊！这是多么完美的一具躯体！我已经等不及的要告诉世人，他们最‘爱’的伏地魔回归了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”伏地魔阴森的笑容回荡在墓地里。  
“别开心的太早了，伏地魔！”德拉科直截了当地叫出了他的大名。  
“什么你竟敢如此违逆我！你怎么还不跪下叫主人！”  
德拉科丝毫没有理会伏地魔气急败坏的怒吼，转而开始吟诵一种哈利听不懂的语言，以一种他熟悉的感觉。  
哈利仔细回忆着，这好像是媚娃的语言。  
他闭着眼睛吟诵着，周身出现了一条条的细密的金线和银线，交织着环绕上他和伏地魔的躯体。随着他的吟诵，那些闪着光的细线越缠越紧，还在不断地分裂出新的金线银线。伏地魔得意的笑脸渐渐凝固，他张开嘴想要破口大骂却是根本都发不出声音。  
哈利可以看到德拉科苍白的两片嘴唇开合的越来越快，细线上开始燃起透明的火焰。伏地魔像正在是被烧的通红的铁刷粗暴的刷着皮肤，他发出凄厉的惨叫声，被细线缠绕过的地方开始渗血。  
德拉科的身上同样如此，但他只是隐忍地皱着眉头，念咒的声音没有丝毫波澜。  
他们俩一起被丝线缠绕着升向空中，伏地魔狰狞的面孔渐渐变的僵硬，到最后，头还僵直地保持着哑声尖叫的形态，眼睛死不瞑目地瞪的圆圆的。  
哈利本来正因德拉科对他的隐瞒而愤怒，现在他忽然明白了，德拉科要干的到底是什么。  
德拉科也随即停止了吟诵，他看上去更加苍白了，原本华丽的长袍已经被割断了，血迹斑斑，他像一只断了线的风筝落到了地上。  
哈利突然感觉自己可以动了，他心头一凉，连忙跑上前去。德拉科的身体还是热的，但哈利惊恐地发现他正在慢慢变凉。他用似乎要把德拉科揉进他身体里的力道抱着他，他在黑暗中，摸索到德拉科的嘴唇狠狠地亲了上去。德拉科的嘴正无力地张着，所以哈利很轻易地就把舌头伸进去搅弄着德拉科的。他仔细研磨着德拉科的唇瓣，似乎要把这么多天来的不舍一并发泄出去。而德拉科依旧一动不动，任由哈利摆布，像是一具尸体一般。  
哈利踉踉跄跄地怀抱着德拉科找到三强杯，握了上去。


	3. 废墟之下（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有后入式……

又是熟悉的失重感，哈利尽力地用自己的身体环抱着德拉科，保护着他不让他收到一点伤害，就像曾经德拉科一直对他做的那样。  
他怀抱着德拉科凭空出现在决赛场地上方，在一片惊叫声中，邓布利多眼疾手快地对他们施咒使他们慢慢地落到了地上。  
哈利一看到邓布利多，带着哭腔请求他救救德拉科，邓布利多转头看向斯内普，示意他上前。  
斯内普从容的走上前去，他仿佛早就预料到了这件事情的发生，他随意的挥了挥魔杖，轻声念出一句咒语，顿时德拉科身上的血迹全都消失不见了。  
“好了。”他说着就离开了。没有理会身后哈利不信任的眼神。

 

四年后  
（让哈利成年吃肉嘿嘿嘿  
嘛 请假装德拉科已经知道了这个时间点并且知道黑魔王已经死了（。）因为我懒得写了，太无聊了，忍不住要开car了）  
德拉科艰难地睁开有如千斤重的眼皮，他觉得自己仿佛已经睡了几个世纪之久。  
这副身体太久没有被使用过了，以至于他坐起来的时候，甚至都听见了自己骨头在咔咔作响。  
听到这个动静，哈利几乎是马上就抬起头，扑上去就是一个拥抱，德拉科条件反射地退拒着他，他觉得自己的骨头都要断了。  
“你的礼仪都去哪里了？”德拉科许久不用的嗓子有些沙哑，可在哈利耳中听来却格外性感。  
“德拉科……德拉科你终于醒了！”哈利声音因为激动都在颤抖，他抱得更紧了。  
他双手扳过德拉科的脸，嘴唇碰上他的，他像是沙漠中久逢甘霖的旅人，饥渴地吮吸着。过了一会儿，他抬头，满意地发现德拉科原本苍白的双手已经变的水润，红的诱人。  
“哈利波特！你放开我！”德拉科没想到他才刚醒来就变的这样狼狈，“你就是这么对待对待你的长辈的吗？！”  
“是啊，怎么了？”哈利无所谓地说道。“难道我们现在还是长辈和晚辈的关系吗？难道我们不是已经互通过心意了吗？”  
“那你也不能……”  
德拉科还没说完，就被哈利堵住了嘴，张开的想要辩论的嘴反而方便了哈利的侵入。他几乎没费什么力气就撬开了他的牙关，两条舌头搅动在一起，哈利强硬地掠夺着德拉科嘴中的氧气，一只手用力地按着德拉科的后脑勺，另一只手暧昧地在德拉科的后背上转着圈向下，一下探进他的衣服中。  
德拉科的脸因为缺氧涨的通红，他对接吻这种事情丝毫没有什么经验，唯二的两次也从没有这么激烈过。他刚刚试着找到一点诀窍，哈利温热的手就抚上了他的脊背，他悲伤的发现，他沉睡已久的身体根本经不起任何撩拨，他甚至可以感觉到自己双腿间微凉的湿意。  
德拉科虽然平时总是逼迫自己遵守着各种贵族教条，但其实他是一个享乐主义者。他自暴自弃地微微张开了腿，原本推着哈利胸膛的手也环上了哈利的后背，回吻上哈利，舌头主动的探索着哈利的口腔。  
哈利感觉到了德拉科的回应，他也用力地回吻着他。在他背上作乱的手探进了他下身那个隐秘的区域。德拉科的身体忍不住为此而战栗，后穴紧张地收缩着，似乎预见到了接下来要发生的事情。  
哈利一下就摸到了一手的淫液，“哇，你的水可真多啊。”他看着他的手，似笑非笑地说道。德拉科顿时无比想念当年那个还会害羞的可爱小男孩，怎么会变成现在这样了！他觉得的脸烧的更厉害了，“要做就做，不做就滚！”他羞耻地扭过头，不愿直视哈利调笑的眼神。  
“是你说的哦～”哈利诡计得逞般地在德拉科耳边低语，说着还慢慢地舔了几下，舌头模仿交合的样子在德拉科的耳朵里进出好几次才笑着停下。  
他并起两指，没受任何阻碍地就进入了德拉科的后穴，根本不需要任何润滑。他很快的又伸进三指甚至四指，转着圈在里面抠挖着，带出一股股的淫水。德拉科一开始还想努力抑制他那连自己都听不下去的叫声，后来是在忍不住，干脆放弃了，放浪地尖叫起来。  
哈利的刻意地在一个地方轻轻地挠动，“哈利……哈利……不要这样……求你……快进来……”仅仅是这样的隔靴搔痒，德拉科后穴的空虚无法被满足，他难耐地扭动着，在哈利的手指上艹着自己。  
哈利看着德拉科从没见过的放浪的一面，感觉一股热流涌向下腹。他迫不及待地拔出手指，直直地捅了进去。  
空虚一下子被填满，德拉科发出了一声变了调的娇喘。他听到了自己的声音才后知后觉地想要捂住自己的嘴可是已经来不及了。  
“这么着急吗？”哈利调笑地问到，说着用力一顶，德拉科又是一声惊叫。“那么，我就当你默认了哦。”哈利轻笑着回答。  
德拉科张着嘴还想要否认，可他要说的话都被哈利一下又一下的顶弄给撞的支离破碎。  
哈利有了以前的经验，几乎没花多少时间就找到了德拉科的那个点。他把德拉科的双腿向上折起，他的身体不可思议的柔软，狠狠地撞击着那个点，这几乎要把德拉科给逼疯了。他高昂着头，空洞的眼神中别无一物，只有汹涌的情欲，两片薄唇早已被亲吻到红肿，银亮的口水从嘴角滑落，“不要……哈利……啊！！！！！呃啊……”他的手指无意识地抚慰上自己被哈利冷落的胸前的两朵红樱和下体，揉搓着。  
哈利把德拉科翻转过来，那巨物在后穴摩擦的感觉让德拉科立马射了出来，被哈利一手接住。他用手逼迫着德拉科看着他把自己的手一点一点地舔干净了。  
“哈利哈利……够了……够了……不玩了……停下来……”德拉科蜷缩着哀求，生理性泪水从眼眶中落下，看上去楚楚可怜。  
“这怎么行呢，你爽了，我可还没有呢。”哈利无情地拒绝了德拉科的请求，德拉科难受地呜咽着。  
后入的姿势可以进入的更深，哈利轻易地就找到了那个他上次没能进入的地方，轻轻顶了一下。德拉科惊慌地战栗着想要逃离，被哈利一只手禁锢住了双手。哈利低声在德拉科耳边安抚着“没事的德拉科，没事的，黑魔王他已经死了，已经死了知道吗。是你亲手杀死的，你看你多厉害啊，亲手为自己报了仇，是人们的大英雄啊。他不会再出现了，他不会再强迫你了，不会的，不会的。”  
德拉科无助地打着哭嗝，胡乱地点头，“但是……但是……不行……我不行……”哈利一边安抚着德拉科，一边细细地研磨着那个入口。渐渐地，入口张开了一条小缝，哈利慢慢地深入，德拉科的哭声更甚，他报复性地一口咬住哈利禁锢他双手的胳膊，力度大的甚至都咬出了血。  
哈利知道，这其实是德拉科的默许，要知道，媚娃只会给他们所爱之人打开，其他任何人，再怎么弄都是无法进入的。所以他温柔的亲吻的德拉科的身体，慢慢地探入了那个从未有人来过的最令人神魂颠倒的深处。  
小口渐渐张大，哈利慢慢地加快了速度，开始大开大合地艹干着。哈利感受着德拉科身体内的炽热，舒畅地叹出一口气。德拉科从未受过这样的刺激，射过一次的阴茎又开始颤巍巍地耸立。一时间，屋内一片寂静，只有“啪啪啪”的水声清晰可闻。  
被艹进生殖腔的感觉让德拉科的腿完全软了下来，哈利便把他抱了起来，让他的脊背靠着自己的胸膛。哈利把德拉科一上一下地来回动，像是有着无穷的体力，德拉科也无意识地迎合着哈利，上下耸动着。  
哈利的手伸到了德拉科的胸前，丝毫不怜惜地揉搓的直到它们都颤巍巍地红肿挺立起来。  
“啊……不行了……要射了……”德拉科在意乱情迷中喃喃自语。哈利却偏不遂他的意，他掐住德拉科的根部，在他耳边吹着气，说道：“不行哦，你要等我一起。”  
“不行……啊！不行……让我射……求求你了……”德拉科的脸被这感觉憋的通红。  
哈利无动于衷，“这就算是你不辞而别的惩罚吧。”  
“我……我错了我错了还不行吗……哈利……哈利……求你……”德拉科可怜兮兮地恳求着。  
在又不知多少次的抽插后，哈利终于松开了手，他们一起释放了。哈利在漫长的射精中吻住了德拉科的唇。德拉科的小口很负责的没有漏出一滴的精液。  
哈利握着德拉科的手抚上他微微鼓起的肚子，在他的耳边呢喃“德拉科，你真厉害呢，这么多都吃进去了。”德拉科根本没有力气去反驳什么了，他深深地沉入了梦乡。  
哈利把自己和昏睡的德拉科清理了一下，回到他的床上——从前是他的，以后将是他和德拉科的了。  
哈利安静地端详了一会儿德拉科美好的睡颜，神圣地在他扑闪的睫毛上亲了一下，怀抱着他，也满足地睡着了。  
梦中，德拉科不知梦到了什么，甜甜地弯起了嘴角，也许是他和哈利以后的幸福生活吧。


End file.
